fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Levin Sword
Not to be confused with the Jugdral character, see Lewyn. The Levin Sword (サンダーソード, Sandā sōdo, lit. Thunder Sword) is a magic sword that concurrently appears in several titles across the Fire Emblem Series. When equipped, this sword, similar to a tome being employed by a magic user, allows its wielder to engage both in melee and ranged combat, where he/she summons a single bolt of Thunder to strike a selected target. The sword's various incarnations sees it inflicting magic-based damage only when used from afar, with the exception of Awakening, in which the wielder's Magic stat is always taken into account to determine his/her resultant damage output. Robin wields this sword in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War ''*''Inflicts magical damage. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 ''*''Inflicts magical damage. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *''Employs Magic for attacks. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Fire Emblem: Awakening Fire Emblem: Fates Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Dropped |Enemy Hero (Ch. 16) • Enemy Dragon Knight (Ch. 25) |- |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |- |Shops |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem: Gaiden |Treasure |Ch. 1 (South Fort) |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Hero (Ch. 13) '''Book 2:' Dahl (Ch. 7) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 8 - Chest |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |Jacoban (Ch. 3) |- |Vendor |Ch. 8 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Dropped |Enemy Mercenary (Ch. 24) |- |Inventory |Fred |- |Steal |Fred (Ch. 10) • Fred (Ch. 11) |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M13 |- |Visit |M17 - Village |- |Treasure |M8 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Kannival (Ch. 8) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 25) |- |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 18 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Dropped |Dahl (Ch. 7) |- |Inventories |Malice • Beck |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |Dropped |Gangrel (Ch. 11) • Ch. 25 |- |Inventory |Gangrel |- |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |- |Armoury |Garden of Giants |- |Merchants |Border Wastes • Mila Tree • Valm Castle • Great Gate • Mila Shrine Ruins • Mercenary Fortress • Law's End • Manor of Lost Souls |- |SpotPass |Nino • Lyn • Hector • Eliwood • Sothe • Navarre • Malice • Katarina • Leif |- |Renown |Obtain 270 Renown points to obtain this item; Only one may be acquired per save game file. |} Non-Canon Appearances The Levin Sword is a weapon Robin can use in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. It appears in Robin's smash attacks and aerials (except neutral aerial). Alluding to Weapon Durability, the Levin Sword can only be used for a certain amount of hits before it breaks. Once their Levin Sword breaks, Robin will use the standard Bronze Sword in place of those attacks until either a new levin sword respawns or they are KO'd. Its indirect attack properties are represented by Robin's Smash Attacks having extended range due to magic jolts while it's equipped, allowing Robin to use them even when he's a short distance away from the opponent without as much risk of being hit (a property known in the Super Smash Bros. community as a "disjoint"). Trivia *In Awakening, there is a glitch that does not show a character's cut-in when a critical is performed, like with the Bolt Axe and Shockstick. Gallery File:Thunder Sword (TCG).jpg|The Thunder Sword, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Thunder Sword (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Thunder Sword from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Epilog.jpg|Official artwork utilized as the background image on the Epilogue of the Fire Emblem: Awakening website, featuring Anna chasing Havetti with a Levin Sword. File:Levin Sword (FE13).png|Anna wielding the Levin Sword in Awakening.